


i think we could do it if we tried

by sowish



Series: when i need you then i know you will be there with me [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, babies are GROWN grown in this one, can heejin and hyunjin Stop rubbing their happy and healthy relationship in everyone's faces????, cute shit only club!, did someone say domestic lovers?!?!? im sorry that's all i can hear atm!!!, heejin is a committed and loving stud, hyunjin had a soundcloud career, side note: im not used to writing this much fluff without any angst it feels weird, the only thing she moves is hyunjin's heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sowish/pseuds/sowish
Summary: grocery shopping with heejin always turns into something more than just grocery shopping.aka: a day in the life of loving heejin.





	i think we could do it if we tried

**Author's Note:**

> loona kick 153 really did a number on me so here's a lil slice of life i wanted to get out of my system :D
> 
> special mention to clairo's sofia for setting the mood of this and getting me in my soft "i want a gf" bullshit that im never usually on.
> 
> enjoy!!

Going to the mart with Heejin always turns into something more than just grocery shopping. 

It’s running down clear aisles with Heejin in the basket brandishing their rolled up newspaper of coupons like a sword and declaring war on imaginary figures, Hyunjin all the more willing to give into her girl’s silly whims because life is too heavy not to. It’s juggling four bags of candy because Heejin dares her to and Hyunjin is far too competitive to turn down a challenge. It’s also frantically running away after bumping into the precarious display of Spam and hastily picking up the ones that fell and dropping them into their cart. (Hyunjin doesn’t know what they’re going to make with eleven cans of Spam, but she and Heejin will just have to figure that out later). It’s abandoning their cart to twirl Heejin around for the song that she chooses to hum while gently prodding at avocados.

Getting to the actual business of looking at what they need, Hyunjin surveys the most practical price for packaged chicken breasts. Remembering the plans that the two made with their friends months prior, life making it hard to congregate all twelve of them at once, Hyunjin looks to confirm the plan. Barely turning around and keeping her eyes on the poultry in front of her, the pattern of flannel at the corner of her eyes confirms that the girl beside her is Heejin, “The girls are coming this week right?”

Heejin only hums from behind her and slips her hands into the front pockets of Hyunjin’s jeans, her chin resting on her shoulder.

“You know, Hyunjin, going grocery shopping like this, we look like a married couple.”

Smiling fondly and being mindful of the black bill of Heejin’s cap and leaving a kiss on her cheeks, Hyunjin leans her head on Heejin’s and she briefly closes her eyes to bask in the peace of being with her, “Heekkie, I don’t know how to break this to you, but honey, we _ are _ a married couple.”

Slipping her hands out of Hyunjin’s pockets to briefly wrap her arms around her waist and squeezing before letting go, Heejin is boastful when she shoots a teasing smile at Hyunjin and wiggles the fingers of her left hand in the air, the metal band on her ring finger a proud symbol, before scuttling off to the area with vegetables.

“You’re damn right we are! My wife’s just the smartest!”

(It has always been like this—Heejin being so remarkably proud of Hyunjin and being so unafraid and unabashedly loud in telling the world about it.)

Settling on getting three packages of chicken to adequately feed twelve, it is easy to find Heejin amongst the other patrons of the grocery store, her swaying body dancing to absent music being an obvious sign. Taking the cart to her and tickling at her waist from behind and tapping at her butt when Heejin whines at her distraction (she’s never been good at multitasking if it didn’t concern playing an instrument and singing, and more importantly, she is in dire search for perilla leaves), something at the front of the store catches Hyunjin’s eyes.

Straying away from Heejin after being batted away for pestering her and finding a mini drum set displayed to attract the younger crowd, Hyunjin is not above taking the tiny drumsticks that would fit comfortably in her hands if she were a five-year-old. (Or Chaewon’s when she was eight). Feeling the nostalgia of her college days where she used to play in a band as a drummer and watching Heejin sing in front of her, her fingers busy with the strings of a guitar or the ivory keys of a piano, Hyunjin taps out a beat that never quite left her memory. Only slightly rusty despite it being years since she has properly played the beat, Hyunjin still feels that rush of satisfaction that comes with recreating the melody perfectly. 

The arms that slide around her waist are familiar and comfortable—it’s always warm being in Heejin’s arms. Singing, Hyunjin recognizes the song that breezes past her ears, her voice low but smooth like velvet—just as beautiful as ever.

(She couldn’t possibly forget the song that she wrote in the midst of her angsty pining when Heejin had priorities greater than tending to romantic relationships.)

“_ Oneuldo eogimeopshi oge doejyo- _”

Putting down the drumsticks and lacing her fingers through the ones resting on her stomach, Hyunjin feigns exasperation and rolls her eyes, the way she tightens her hold on her hands a striking difference to the annoyed tone she speaks with.

“You know that’s not it.”

Heejin laughs and it sounds like coming home.

“I know that’s not it, but it might be my favorite song out of the ones you’ve written.”

“Better than the one I sang for you on our wedding night?”

Heejin stalls, her eyes wide, “Scratch that; it’s my _ second _ favorite song out of the ones you’ve written.”

Rolling her eyes again and shaking her head, Hyunjin goes back to pushing their cart, her direction focused towards the bakery. Walking beside her and looping her pointer finger through the loops of Hyunjin’s jeans, Heejin affectionately reminisces, “Remember your Soundcloud career?”

Almost barking a laugh at the memory of her ambitious college aspiration, Hyunjin couldn’t possibly forget about the platform that helped her get to where she is presently. 

(Through the duration of her college years, consistently, Hyunjin would write, produce, and record songs and post them onto Soundcloud, hoping to generate something out of her passion. Existing still, her account is a significant log of how she grew through the years, both sonically and personally.)

“How could I forget the thing that single-handedly worked as my portfolio?”

Continuing on and remembering in flashes the plethora of ways Heejin used to promote and boast about her music (not that she still doesn’t do it now—she most absolutely does), “I think you might’ve told people about my Soundcloud more than I did.”

“I wanted to gas you up! And plus, your music was just also _ really good _; I bet the people who didn’t listen to me are wishing that they did!”

And wish they did as Hyunjin hit the lucky jackpot in her junior year and accumulated enough attention for a song that she posted off of a whim to confess to Heejin. Long story short, a local producer reached out to her and they gave her a stepping stone to her final career as a respected producer and songwriter.

(Not only did she get the opportunity to professionally produce music, she also ended up kissing the girl she has only ever dreamt about kissing since the first day she met her. Hyunjin doesn’t know which outcome she liked more—two of her greatest dreams flowering into something more than she could ever create in her imagination).

Lifting the bill of her cap and softly kissing her with a smile pulling at her lips, Hyunjin knows that she’s one of the fortunate ones in life, “Thanks for believing in me, baby.”

(Hyunjin knows she’s lucky, if not for having the career that she has always dreamed about, but for having someone as faithful, loving, and supportive as Heejin by her side to pick her up when everything gets to be too heavy.

It’s not often that people her age can be done with their student loans, have a job that they love (and consequently, a full-fledged home, not to be confused with a condo or apartment), and be happily married to the person that they see their finite future with.

And Heejin has always been so steadfast—in loving Hyunjin and showing it, in believing in her. In all of the ways possible, she is nothing but reliable and indubitable. Starting from when Heejin met her in their freshman year of college and handing flyers out of little gigs Hyunjin would do (and that she herself would soon be a part of) to buying Hyunjin meals whenever big tests came around because she would be too preoccupied with studying to leave her dorm, Heejin’s testament is stronger than just Snapchatting a song and blasting the volume on Hyunjin’s car speakers, bold and all-capped letters boasting about the song and her girlfriend. To now (if marrying Hyunjin wasn’t sign enough), being so enthusiastic in hearing the demos of her songs, no matter how rough, and being so understanding when work keeps her from coming home until the early hours of the morning, Hyunjin knows that Heejin is someone so precious, an existence so valuable and deserving of what she puts out.)

Hyunjin can feel how Heejin’s lips mirror the smile on hers and it’s almost unfathomable to her how she lives her life in the glittery glow of her dreams coming true, “You say that as if believing in you is a chore when it’s just as natural as springtime pollen agitating my sinuses.”

Softly pushing her shoulder at her ridiculous analogy, Hyunjin likes how Heejin’s eyes twinkle under the white light of the grocery store when she laughs.

“And plus, I like being your muse. It’s really nice hearing your songs on the radio and knowing that some of them are about me.”

With the smug and confident smile on Heejin’s lips, Hyunjin scoffs at her wife’s playful show of cockiness before rolling away towards the condensed milk bread calling her name.

Trailing behind her, Heejin’s voice is everything Hyunjin wants to hear for the rest of her life, “You can walk away and roll your eyes but I know that you love me!”

Looking behind her and smirking back at Heejin, Hyunjin quips back, “Isn’t that the purpose of my songs? To make you feel loved?”

Leeching onto Hyunjin’s back like a barnacle, Heejin’s laugh floats past her ear and it makes Hyunjin’s heart sigh, “I love you too, Hyun.”

Heejin doesn’t need to write her songs, doesn’t need to tell her every day that she loves her (even though she does), the way she makes Hyunjin feel is enough. The things that she does to make her feel loved is better than words could ever explain.

Heejin loves her in a way that is so unique to her. In all of the ways that she shows her, Hyunjin doesn’t need her words to know, the arms that hold her at night and the lips that kiss her being more than enough.

But, it’s nice to hear it.

“I love you” sounds so good coming from Heejin—Hyunjin thinks that there couldn’t be a greater sound. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> as always, thank you for reading!!! i love slices of life even if they don't hold the same depth as my usual full blown out pieces. i think it's nice to go on with aimless fluff sometimes :D
> 
> i would love to hear any of your thoughts or requests. my cc and twitter is open @twinklingsana if you have any!!


End file.
